


Crisis On Earth-X: Redone

by The_White_Wolf



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), DCU, Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crisis On Earth-X Crossover Event (CW DC TV Universe), Earth-X Characters, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:46:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24960280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_White_Wolf/pseuds/The_White_Wolf
Summary: A different way that the Crisis On Earth-X crossover could have gone.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Patty Spivot, Laurel Lance/Oliver Queen
Comments: 30
Kudos: 37





	1. Unconditional Love

**Author's Note:**

> A special thanks to Okori for both helping me build up the world-building aspect of this fic, and beta-reading it.
> 
> The fic is not related to Elseworlds: Redone.

The Dark Archer knelt on top of a warehouse roof, his boots managing to stay on the slippery tin roof, according to the Sicherheitsdienst. The Reich's intelligence agency. A member of the Resistance was to infiltrate and recover some blueprints for the Wellenreiter.

His grip on the bow hardened as he remembered that one of those closest to the Führer's cabinet, and was soon to be positioned much higher, Bartholomew Allen was found guilty of high treason and feeding intelligence to the Resistance. Rodents that would hide underground. The Dark Archer smirked under his mask as he remembered how he had used a Markov device to level a Resistance cell's underground bunker in the Hindu Kush.

Allen, the turn-coat was only discovered thanks to their newest ally. Another speedster, only this time the man wore yellow and had red lightning instead of yellow-orange like Allen. Eobard Thawne, the man called himself. He provided evidence of a meeting with one of the Resistance's top agents, Wildcat.

After a lengthy interrogation, Allen finally managed to give them some actionable intel, as bare-bones as it was. Someone was to make a snatch and grab at this location. He had resisted giving up the name of the current leader, who had taken over from Alan Scott. It had been years since they had known who was at the top. Bartholomew declined to give them further information even after being offered a quick death via cyanide, instead, the traitor was executed in front of millions, by the hand of his replacement. Eobard Thawne.

The Dark Archer noticed a man wearing a shield take out a sentry, before darting to the shadows to slowly move towards the warehouse. The archer pulled out an arrow, and aimed it at the man and fired, deliberately missing the man by a few feet. It was enough to shock the man until his shield flew towards the magnetic arrow.

It was at that moment the archer, wearing black, jumped from his perch and approached the intruder, firing an arrow into the man's knee, preventing him from escaping. The Dark Archer stood over the man and sneered. "The so-called Guardian."

He knelt down holding the arrow impaled in his knee, forcing a cry from the Guardian. "Where you the best that your organization could send, a degenerate like you?"

"No…" Guardian grunted. "I volunteered. The sweet songs of our leader will live on until we win, it doesn't matter if that happens in generations from now, or tomorrow. Hope and freedom will never be quashed under your boots."

The Dark Archer pulled an arrow from his quiver, and spun it with his fingers, "We will see if your cause loves on after your mask and shield are put on display showing the masses what happens to those who are enemies to the Reich." He then removed the man's helmet with a vicious snatch, before driving the arrow through the man's eye.

::-:-:-::-:-:-::

Black Canary and Green Arrow stood a few feet in the shadows away from the media, and the SCPD, only one person who knew their location, and that was Quentin Lance. The older man finished speaking to his subordinates before making his way over to them.

"I suppose this is par for the course, getting into a fight before you are about to have your big day?" He asked, looking between his soon-to-be son-in-law and his eldest daughter.

"I suppose it is," Oliver said softly, he gestured his head towards the men that they had just incapacitated who were selling illegal and stolen firearms.

"Yeah, we saw the back of the pick-up truck." He then looked at his daughter, and Oliver, "You aren't going to be too banged up for your wedding tomorrow?"

Laurel shook her head, "I don't think so, we have most of the day to relax, and recuperate before we do. Ted and Roy said they will pick up the slack for the next couple of days, then the team will resume back to normal, while we go on our honeymoon."

"Everyone is coming right?"

Laurel smiled at her father, placing her hand gently on his shoulder, "Everyone has RSVP'd, even Sara and her team. So we will have quite a few heroes coming to Starling."

Later that day, Laurel woke up, packed her belongings, and left her larger bags in the family room of the loft, and then took another smaller bag to leave at her Dad's place for that night. She had noticed that Oliver had likely headed out to the train station to pick up Samantha and William before he and his groomsman left.

After Laurel had left her stuff in the spare room of her Dad's apartment, she got a text from Sara telling her to meet her, Caitlin, Thea, and Kara at a beauty salon. She walked in to be greeted with a hug from her sister, "Hey Laurel, I can't believe that you and Ollie are about to tie the knot."

"Me too," Laurel whispered back, kissing her sister's cheek, as she pulled back she was almost pounced on by Thea.

She hugged Thea before doing the same with Caitlin and Kara, who looked ready to have a girls' day. Kara smiled as she introduced her sister, who was her plus one. Alex looked just as tired, as many of them felt living in a high-stress environment.

Laurel sat down, as Patty came around the corner. "Oh, Laurel, you look gorgeous." She said as she handed Laurel a stem glass filled with a clear bubbly liquid. "Sparking water, with a twist of lime."

Laurel smiled, at her unasked question, taking a small sip of the drink. "Thank you, Patty." Laurel sat there enjoying being pampered instead of fighting or arguing in a courtroom. It was a much-earned break from everything, and she apparently owed it all to Barry who had created something called Flashpoint, which had rewritten history itself.

Barry gave her a second chance, which was one reason that Oliver had suggested when and if they ever had a child, Barry would be the godfather to their firstborn. They owed him so much, even if he never wanted any recognition for it.

::-:-:-::-:-:-::

Oliver stood in front of the mirror at the tailor's to ensure that his suit was well fitted, he smiled out of the corner of his eye as Barry knelt down to adjust William's bow tie. He still couldn't believe that after everything that he had endured, that Laurel had endured, that they were about to become one.

He had Barry to thank for that. Without Flashpoint the year before, he would have lost Laurel in that insurrection at Iron Heights; instead, he had altered the course of the timeline and given a chance to awaken her metahuman powers, a sonic scream.

It was in part why he had decided to make Barry his best man. Without him, he and Laurel would have been separated before they had a chance to come back together. In some ways, he wished Tommy could have been there, as much as he loved his friends, there would always be a hole in his heart where Tommy once was.

Oliver looked past Barry who was now speaking to Diggle, while Ray, seemed to be the one who had taken responsibility for ensuring that his son was alright, and not nervous. He could hear Ray explaining something about physics to William as Diggle moved off to answer a call. Oliver just stared at his friends and his son. He was truly blessed.

Oliver stepped away from the mirror, and moved towards Barry, Oliver rubbed his finger nervously against his thumb, as he cleared his throat, in an attempt to sound less awkward than he wanted to. "Bear. I just wanted to thank you once again. None of this would have happened if it were not for you."

"Oliver, really, don't mention it," Barry said, shrugging off Oliver's appreciation humbly.

"No, I do." He said as he wrapped one arm around his friend. "Thank you. And if you need anything, day or night, we will be there."

William turned from Ray and walked towards him. "Dad are you nervous about tomorrow?"

Oliver knelt down to his level and gave him a small smile while adjusting William's jacket. "No. When you meet the right person, the person you want to spend the rest of your life with, you won't be nervous. Everything will be fine."

Diggle approached, and smiled at the father and son moment."It won't be long until we are here again for Barry and Patty, or potentially another member of this close-knit community we have going here. We have the makings of a league of heroes."

"Are you sure that Starling will be fine without us?"

Diggle patted his friend on the shoulder, "Oliver, forget about the city while you and Laurel are away. The city can and will survive a week without the Mayor and its DA, along with the Green Arrow and Black Canary. Thea will be alternating between her suit and Laurel's while Roy while he is in town will wear your suit. Ted and I will be able to provide assistance in case things go sideways with Thea and Roy. Enjoy Paris."

::-:-:-::-:-:-::

Quentin watched on from the balcony as he watched his eldest daughter's friends and colleagues along with many of Oliver's were enjoying themselves at the rehearsal dinner. He was so happy for Laurel and Oliver, it was clear to him that they made each other happy. Despite their messy and objectionable history, he was happy to leave it in the past if the happy couple were.

As his eyes scanned across the room, he watched as Oliver spoke to Allen and Diggle. Laurel was doing the same though she was talking to Harper, with a glass of sparkling grape juice in one hand. It was certainly a risky venture inviting not just Roy, but also Mick Rory. Quentin shook his head, Harper was a good kid, and he regretted ruining his life, and the least he could do was turn a blind eye to the man who volunteered to wear the green hood while Oliver and Laurel were gone.

His eyes scanned to watch other people in the crowd, but was disturbed when Thea gently nudged him and handed him a glass of sparkling grape juice. "I know that Ollie has gone dry as a form of sobriety for you and Laurel, and I try to not drink near you guys, I just thought…"

Lance gave Thea Queen a small reassuring smile, "Your Mother and father would be proud of you, and your brother."

Thea's hazel eyes shimmered in the light due to her unshed tears, "Thank you." She then patted her eyes dry with a napkin. "So, Mrs. Lance wasn't invited?"

"No, and I don't blame, Laurel. She can be too forgiving, but she and Oliver were adamant about this. I'm just happy that Sara and I were invited. God knows that I, for one, have done some very crappy things to both of them that could easily earn me a spot on the blacklist."

"And cause a media firestorm by not inviting the father of the bride, who happens to be the police captain of the SCPD?"

"I'm just saying I wouldn't blame them." He then took a mouthful of the drink that Thea had graciously given him. Speaking of which, I have a gift for your brother."

Thea smirked, "Don't let me stop you. I'll just keep my eye on the blushing bride, to ensure that she stays on the wagon."

"If you told me that Thea Dearden Queen was going to be the person ensuring Laurel's and my own sobriety I would have laughed you off."

Thea shrugged, "We are family, Quentin. Always have since it was just the three musketeers, Tommy, Laurel, and Ollie."

Quentin kissed her cheek, before heading downstairs, to see Oliver now speaking to Iris and some blonde guy. Oliver noticed him, politely excusing himself from the reporter, and moved towards Quentin who directed him to a small alcove.

"Mr. Mayor."

"Quentin, It's just Oliver. We are a family. No need for titles. I'm just Oliver."

Lance exhaled audibly, "Well, son. I have a present for you, I know it isn't much." He said, handing a small black velvet box to his soon-to-be son-in-law. Oliver, to his credit, gently grabbed the box, and slowly opened it, as if it were the most precious thing he had ever held, revealing a watch sitting on a small pillow. "As I said, It's not much, but my Dad gave that to me on my wedding day."

Oliver looked up at him and shook his head, and if he didn't know any better, he would assume that Oliver was feigning modesty. "I can't accept this, Quentin."

"I don't have a son to give it to, so I'm giving it to the closest person I have to a son. Someone I have known for most of his life, watched him grow from an immature selfish young man to the man that stands before me. The man who takes responsibility, the man who still managed to hold Laurel's heart. A hero."

"Quentin…"

"No, it's not right that your mother or father couldn't be here thanks to the actions of others."

Oliver looked back down at the silver watch and looked back up at him with teary eyes. "Thank you." He then wrapped his arm around Quentin, and the two shared an embrace. They were a family after all, despite their spotted history.

"As I said," Quentin whispered. "You hurt her, there is nowhere you can run, and I have the current Ra's on speed dial."

"Never," Oliver replied emphatically. "You have my word. Thanks again for the watch."

Quentin sat down next to a man with white hair and wore glasses, who seemed to be lost in his own thoughts, allowing him to once again look around, Sara was following another woman out of the building, Thea was talking to Laurel and a blonde woman that he didn't recognize. Oliver was now speaking to a few councilmen. Quentin smiled, as he watched Oliver's hand raise with his glass of sparkling water, to show that the eldest Queen had replaced his old watch with the one that he was just gifted.

::-:-:-::-:-:-::

Laurel had noticed that her friend from another parallel universe was looking especially down, Laurel made her way past the guests to find Kara sitting trying in vain to drink as a way to ebb her pain, that was so clearly painted on her usually bright bubbly face.

"Hey," Laurel said as she sat down next to her friend.

"Thanks for inviting me, Laurel. I know that we only really met each other once, and that was during the whole Dominator thing." She then gave a small chuckle that sounded more self-loathing than happy. "I think that maybe I'm just not meant to have someone to be happy with. I'm not like you, Oliver, Barry, and Patty."

Laurel gently squeezed her hand. "That's not true. Oliver and I may have known each other since we were kids, but the road getting here wasn't all sunshine and rainbows. You'll find someone, and they will care for you, regardless if you are an alien, a metahuman something different altogether, or even just a regular run of the mill human. If Ollie and I can weather the storms, so can you, I promise."

Kara gave a small smirk at that. "thanks again for letting me take my sister, I know it was a last-minute thing." She said, watching her and Laurel's sister leave the room.

"You know, Barry told me of a particular set of skills that I would love to witness, and it has nothing to do with you being from another planet." Kara raised her brow, as Laurel continued. "I really want to hear your singing voice, Barry said that you have a very beautiful voice.

Kara shook her head and gave a small laugh, and Laurel noticed some of the emotional weight that she had been holding on to ebb slightly. "Only because it's bad form to say no to the bride"

The sound of a glass being clinked by a spoon, the crowd slowly died down, and the music was turned down, its slight rhythmic beats still audible. Her father stood up with a glass in hand. "I'm not one for grand speeches, but as the father of the most beautiful bride, and someone who has had the benefit of knowing the groom since he was knee-high to a grasshopper." He chucked. "Laurel and Oliver have managed to hold on to their love for each other through thick and thin, despite the circumstances that they face. They have always been drawn to one another. They bring out the best in each other and temper each other from their impulsive, or stubborn tendencies. Just watching them go through their trials together, as they have with grace, trust and unconditional love show us, shows me that love exists. I wish you, honey, and Oliver the very best as you continue to walk together through the life you have both chosen." Laurel's eyes watered and felt Kara hand her a tissue to dab her eyes, and felt Thea gently rub her arm. "To Laurel and Oliver." Her father said as he raised his glass, others followed suit, repeating his final statement

Laurel walked up to her father and wrapped her arm around him. "Thank you, Daddy." She said as the music returned to its original volume.

"It was a lovely speech, Quentin," Oliver said, as she pulled back, and felt Oliver's arm around her waist.

"I'm just glad that you both liked it. I'm not the best wordsmith or good orator. It's less stressful making a speech to the entire city than about you too. I really wanted to welcome you to the family, especially since Moira and Robert couldn't be here for you."

"They are. I'm sure that they are watching down with Tommy, and are proud of the people we have become, and the relationships that we have mended and forged."

Her father scoffed, "I should have had you write my speech."

Laurel shook her head, gently grabbing her father's hand. "No, Dad. Yours was perfect because it came from your heart. We would be happy with a small wedding with just you, Sara, Thea, and a few close friends, but since we are in the public sphere, it wouldn't be received well."

::-:-:-::-:-:-::

Oliver stood at the altar, to his left were his groomsmen, Barry, John and Roy, the latter was currently adjusting William's lapel, and ensuring that he had the rings. Oliver smiled, before looking out at the sea of people who had arrived at his family's old manor.

He looked up at the ceiling and remembered hearing Thea say when she found out that the manor was to be their venue, that it would be like their parents were watching him and Laurel finally tie the knot.

He watched as Kara and her sister sat on Laurel's side, watched some of the legends divide up amongst themselves, with most of the police force leadership and the DA's office was there, while the rest of the City Hall leadership was on his side.

Oliver looked to his right to see Ray Palmer running through his notes, as their officiant, while on the other side of Palmer was his sister, Laurel's maid of honor, followed by Sara and Caitlin Snow.

As the piano started playing the bridal chorus, everyone in the large room stood from their chairs, as Laurel was escorted down the aisle in a beautiful white dress. She looked absolutely gorgeous, at that moment, he didn't think his cheeks could maintain his smile as she walked down the aisle with her father, her green eyes never leaving his. As they made it up onto the small dais, Quentin kissed her cheek and shook his hand.

"Congratulations, both of you."

Oliver blinked away his tears as he stood next to the woman he loved more than life itself.

Ray cleared his throat. "We are gathered here today, to witness the wedding of Oliver Jonas Queen and Dinah Laurel Lance. Two people that I have come to call two of my closest friends. Two people who strive to make not just to make Star City, their home a safe place, but to save the entire world." Ray smiled at the two of them. "If anyone has any issues with these two getting married, speak now or forever hold your peace."

When no one spoke, Ray sported his toothy smile, "That settles it…" He said as they heard the sound of loud marching outside of the manor before a bullet just missed Ray, who had managed to dive out of the way of the incoming bullet.

A large contingent of soldiers wearing dark-colored uniforms, led by someone wearing Malcolm's League gear, a woman with a strange face mask, that was floating and another man wearing the same mask as the floating woman, but wore the same uniform as the other soldiers.

Oliver blinked again as he noticed the SS insignia on their uniforms as they raised their firearms. The man wearing the uniform raised his hand, and the soldiers fired their rifles.

Barry raced around the room, picking up the stray bullets, Oliver and Laurel, along with their siblings moved from the dais to the front of the aisle. He watched as Ted and Quentin ran towards William, who had followed Roy's command to hide behind the wall.

The next second he watched as Wally sped around sending people away before he took Lance and Ted to the bunker, where the two men would keep his son safe.

Kara moved towards the floating woman, while Sara and Alex moved towards the man, who had removed his mask to reveal Damien Darhk.

The next thing he noticed, Thea and Laurel had cut their dresses, to be able to fight as they moved towards Malcolm Merlyn. Merlyn, like Darhk, should be six feet under.

Oliver ran towards Cisco and ordered him to open a breach to the second floor, where someone had made a sniper's nest with their bow and arrows. He used a pole from one of his Mom's old lamps and fought against the other bowman.

What was strange, it was as if he were fighting against someone who was trained similarly to him. Eventually, he was disarmed, and he heard Laurel's Canary Cry. His foe stopped as he looked over the railing to see Laurel and Kara standing over the floating woman.

The Archer that Oliver had just fought, dived down from the balustrade, picked up the woman, and dropped a flashbang while ordering his Nazi forces to fall back.

Oliver sighed, the next thing he knew was that he and the rest of the heroes that fought in his family's mansion were in STAR Labs. Barry patted him on the back, explaining that Wally had managed to wipe away the memories of all the guests who were not aware of who they were. And that Roy, John, and Ray Palmer were currently in Star City to ensure that his son was safe.

He then followed Sara, who was shoving The Dark Archer, Merlyn, down the hallways before Laurel, who was now wearing jeans, a shirt, and a leather jacket, took over. Oliver followed suit before opening Barry's prison at the bottom of the labs. He briefly admired how well Laurel had adapted to their wedding being ruined, and having to destroy her wedding dress. She was always good at compartmentalization.

"Remove your Hood, Merlyn. We know who you are." Oliver growled as he felt Laurel tense beside him, her arms crossed.

"Interesting." He said as he spoke through the modulator in his mask, before acquiescing and removing his hood to reveal a very different Merlyn. Tommy.


	2. Doppelgängers

"Remove your Hood, Merlyn. We know who you are." Oliver growled as he felt Laurel tense beside him, her arms crossed.

"Interesting." He said as he spoke through the modulator in his mask, before acquiescing and removing his hood to reveal a very different Merlyn. Tommy.

Oliver heard Laurel gasp... as they saw their old friend. A doppelgänger of the man that had perished while saving her. Instead of seeing Tommy's trademark cheeky grin at surprising them, he only saw Malcolm's sneer.

"Not the Merlyn you were expecting, huh? If you were expecting my mother's sperm donor, he hasn't been alive in almost twenty-three years. After which, I was raised by the last führer ."

"My father's doppelgänger on Earth-X?" Oliver asked.

"That's right, and my Oliver succeeded him." He nodded, his face returning to the look he usually associated with his friend. "Am I alive on this earth?"

"No," Laurel said, managing to find her voice. Her voice became thick with emotion as she spoke of their best friend. Tommy merely glared at her. Oliver gently squeezed Laurel's hand to assure her that he was still there, and not to take it personally.

"So we have been friends, we grew up as brothers?"

Tommy nodded. "We have practically been brothers since we were in diapers." He chuckled as if remembering fonder times. "Well, you, me, and Carter Bowen. The three musketeers." His smile died. "We lost Carter a while back. Killed by a terrorist wearing a hockey mask"

"I'm sorry for your loss, Tommy."

"You are similar to him, you know. My Oliver. Always thinking about others first, and yourself second." His soft voice changed to have an edge to it, as did his eyes when they turned to Laurel. "Though my Oliver isn't nearly as weak as yourself, he has standards."

Oliver took a step in front of Laurel, only for her to sidestep around him. "Watch what you say around her!" Oliver growled through gritted teeth.

"My Oliver would have taken his Dinah Laurel Lance as his mistress, but she gave it all away to be an outlaw. She would have been the third most powerful person in the world. Perhaps I should have given your head to the führer . So that he would know what she looks like now."

"I guess my doppelgänger, just have standards, Thomas. Just as we do on this earth." Laurel sneered as she started to walk back up to the cortex.

Oliver waited until she left. "If you ever speak to or about my wife that way, I'll kill you." He then glared at the man, who looked like the mirror image of his childhood friend. "Either way, you will give me information on your government, and your invasion force."

Tommy chuckled, "I don't think that will be an issue, Ollie."

Oliver watched Tommy's doppelgänger crunch down on something. "Tommy!" He yelled as he opened the door to the cell, just as Tommy from Earth-X fell to the ground, dead.

::-:-:-::-:-:-::

Oliver found himself walking in no particular direction, and yet, he found himself in a lounge area of the labs that he never knew existed. He then looked around and saw Laurel sitting on one of the sofas. She looked up at him with her gorgeous green eyes. "Hey," she said. "How are you?"

"I should be asking you that." He said with a small smile. Oliver sat next to her and patted her leg in an attempt to comfort her. "Tommy from the other earth died. Killed himself. And despite him being an evil version of my childhood best friend, it felt like I lost him all over again."

"That's because you are a good person, Ollie. There's not a day that goes by that I don't miss Tommy. "

"Maybe I'm not a good person, Laurel." He said, voicing his doubts, knowing Laurel wouldn't judge him. "Maybe, I'm only deluding myself that I'm a good man, someone worthy of love and happiness. If I.. or my doppelgänger has what it takes to be one of Hitler's successors what does that say about me?"

"Listen to me, Ollie." Laurel gently moved his face so that he could look her in the eyes. "You're not a bad person. It doesn't matter what your doppelgänger has become, or what crimes he will commit. You aren't him." She said adamantly. "You may share his DNA, but you are two different people. You both have separate experiences, histories, and ideologies. I know what it's like to have a criminal as a doppelgänger."

Oliver felt like some of the weight had been lifted from his shoulders. He then moved on to the next thing that had been concerning him. Her own wellbeing and stress. Since their wedding imploded due to the Nazis he had been worried about her.

Laurel sighed, "It wasn't exactly how I imagined our wedding day."

"I noticed that you had ruined your wedding dress to keep everyone safe, to keep William safe. I wouldn't have blamed you if you had wanted to leave with the others, but you didn't because you are the bravest woman I have ever had the pleasure to know. And I love you for your sacrifice." Oliver said softly, before kissing her.

"It wasn't much of a sacrifice, Ollie. The dress means so much, but its not worth letting someone be killed. Besides, it may be an interesting story to tell our kids when we have them."

Oliver chuckled, "When we eventually have children, I'm going to make sure that they know that their mother is a hero. My hero." At Laurel's playful scoff, he said, "Laurel Lance, always trying to save the world."

"I think it's safe to say that it is a Lance-Queen Family trait."

"Let's hope it's just the desire to save the world, and not to become a vigilante."

::-:-:-::-:-:-::

Barry moved up to the cortex to see Thea talking to his girlfriend, while almost lounging on one of the swivel chairs, her legs crossed at the ankles on the desk. He smiled as he watched Patty, she looked happy, despite the hell that seemed to be going on around him, the fact that Devoe knows who he is, the Nazis from another earth invading their Earth.

Despite what The Thinker may have installed for him and his team, watching Laurel and Oliver operate in sync, regardless of the situation reaffirmed to himself that he wanted to marry Patty. He wanted to have her by his side, and him by hers for the rest of their life. If he was going to take on The Thinker, he would have to discuss it with the others to get their advice. Right now, though, the most important thing was to stop these Nazis and help Oliver and Laurel with their actual marriage now that it was ruined. He could talk to Patty after the dust settled. Ollie and Laurel deserved their time in the spotlight, and he didn't want to diminish any more than what had already happened.

"Hey," Patty said, moving towards him, and giving him a small peck.

"Hey," Barry repeated. He then looked over at Thea. "You alright? I know that Oliver and Laurel were close to Tommy."

Thea nodded, though her smile didn't reach her eyes. "I've known Tommy forever. He was my half-brother. But that wasn't Tommy. Not the Tommy that I knew."

"That's smart," Patty said. "You have to remember that despite knowing the face they are wearing, they aren't your loved ones."

Barry looked down at his shoes, he knew that she was speaking from experience. Savitar. He felt Patty gently rub his back, as Barry changed the subject. "Have you seen Ollie?"

Oliver's sister graciously accepted his change in the topic with a small nod. "I think he walked that way." She pointed towards an area where he had never had the time to explore. The computer in front of Thea beeped, and she immediately sat up. "You need to get Ollie, Laurel, and Kara," Thea said in a tone that he usually associated with her brother.

Barry kissed his girlfriend before speeding off to tell Kara and then to find Oliver and Laurel. Once he found the Star City natives, he knocked on the door. "Hey, we have a situation at Dayton Optical Systems. Nazis."

Barry watched as the would-be-happy-couple had a silent discussion. Laurel nodded. Oliver looked back up at him. "I need you to head to The Bunker and pick something up for me. Ted will know where it is. Tell him that I need the K-Arrow."

Barry sped off, and fond himself in the Bunker, and the next thing he knew, he had been tackled by the larger man, and he heard a gun cock. "It's me, Barry!" He almost yelled.

"Sorry Kid," Ted apologized, as he helped Barry up. "Can't be too careful with the parallel universe or what have you."

"My Baby Girl's big day was ruined, we couldn't take the risk that you were someone else, coming for The Bunker or worse, for William," Quentin added, as he lowered his gun, and holstering it, he then walked back to the small dormitory area of the bunker.

Barry rubbed his arm. "No, I get it." He then looked at the grizzled vigilante. "Oliver said that he needs the K-Arrow."

The older man smirked, "I was wondering why he had asked me to hightail it all the way to a backwater township in Kansas. Only to find some of the green meteorites in and around Reeves Dam last year." Ted walked over to a lockbox near the armory and used a retinal scanner. Ted pulled out a strange-looking arrow lined with lead around its head and handed it to him.

Barry grabbed it and sped off, meeting the others at the location. The four heroes walked together as they heard Cisco telling them about the location, but were cut off as they watched the Earth-X leaders exit the building, and making a B-line towards them.

Barry watched as the woman, the archer, the Reverse-Flash, and a man wearing a black suit, stepped forward. The speedster gently dropped their stolen item on the ground.

"I'm pretty sure that doesn't belong to you." Black Canary said as she unclipped her baton.

"And you will give it to us, one way or another." Green Arrow finished and gripped his hand on his bow tighter.

"Your self-confidence is admirable, but it is your Achilles Heel. You have defeated many foes, but the question remains, how do you feel about us?" The archer asked as he pressed a button on his suit, revealing Oliver as the archer, the woman was Kara, Eobard Thawne was the Speedster and the final man was Damien Darhk.

::-:-:-::-:-:-::

Oliver's eyes widened as he saw Damien Darhk. He didn't quite hear what Thawne was taunting Barry about, and his eyes remained firmly fixed on Darhk. Oliver could still remember cradling the love of his life in his arms. He could still hear her labored breaths as he remembered Darhk thrusting Oliver's own arrow into her sternum. How Barry had revealed that in a different timeline Darhk was her murderer. He would never let that happen again.

"I will give you one chance," Oliver growled, feeling his fingers wrapping tighter around his bow. "Leave."

"You have no authority over us. As führer over my earth, and soon this one, my loyalty is only owed to two things. The Fatherland, and my wife." Earth-X Oliver sneered. "I can see that you are not the same as me, you do not hold the same convictions." He said gesturing to how close Oliver currently was to Laurel.

"His wife?" Kara asked startled. "Are you not with Laurel on your earth?"

Earth-X Kara stepped forward, "As far as our world is concerned, Dinah Laurel Lance is dead. Turncoats to the fatherland, and to the führer himself is a capital crime."

"It seems like Laurel Lance wanted to save her world," Oliver said, as Barry sped after Thawne. Oliver then drew the K-Arrow and aimed it at the Nazi doppelgänger of his friend.

"And what do you hope to prove with this?" Kara from Earth-X asked, pointing at the nocked bow. "Arrows, bullets, knives, and bombardment do nothing to me."

"I would like to test that theory," Oliver said with a small cocky grin, and loosed the arrow, only for it to hover in place. Oliver looked over at Darhk, who had his hand held out, palm facing them.

"Not so fast Robin Hood."

Before the arrow could be used against them, Darhk went flying backwards.

SCREEEEEE

Oliver rolled forward, picking up the arrow and firing it at Kara's evil twin, watching the lead arrowhead fall apart revealing an almost green glowing arrowhead. Oliver watched as Kara from another earth dropped to her knees, and became almost pale.

Oliver charged towards his doppelgänger, only to be pulled towards Darhk. Out of the corner of his eye, he could hear the evil Kara screeching as the arrow was pulled from her chest. Oliver focused back on Darhk, who sported his usual sadistic smirk.

"Now, now, Mr. Queen. I think we should allow Mein führer to deal with The Songbird."

Once Oliver got within arm's reach of the man, he managed to click a button on his belt, and drop a flash-bang grenade, blinding his foe, he drew an arrow from his quiver and drove it into the man's chest.

Darhk coughed, "Do you really think that you will make a difference, Oliver? You are a small group, we have an army."

"I do." Oliver growled, "You have lost a high ranking person each time you have fought us. Tommy at my wedding, and you tonight."

"Another will take my place until we have what we came for!" He managed to say before he started gurgling blood as falling to the floor clutching his chest.

Barry arrived and sped him toward a construction site, where he heard Laurel's Canary Cry.

::-:-:-::-:-:-::

Kara watched in horror as Oliver fired a kryptonite arrow. A stone that may as well be curare for Kryptonians. Her doppelgänger feel to her knees and looked like she was about to pass out, that was until Oliver was almost Force-pulled by the blonde man, and allowed the evil Oliver a chance to pull the arrow from his wife, and drew the arrow with his bow and aimed it at Kara.

Kara was about to defend herself, when Laurel released another Canary Cry, seeing the meteorite arrow off into the curb, where hopefully it would be washed down into the drains.

The Evil Kara clapped, sending a shock wave back at the two heroines, forcing them backwards. Kara looked up to see Nazi-Oliver holding up his wife and pointing at a construction site. She used her heat vision on the scaffolding to cause the structure to fall on top of the apartments.

Kara grabbed Laurel and flew her to the area. "Black Canary, keep the building from toppling.

She watched as Laurel used her cry to keep the site from falling, while Oliver and Barry supported the structure with arrows and cables as she repaired the building with her heat-vision.

Barry sped towards where the kryptonite arrow had fallen and picked it up.

Kara looked towards the two Star City natives, "A kryptonite arrow?"

Oliver nodded, "After you told us about what weaknesses your people have, and after the Dominator Invasion, I had a friend head to Kansas where a meteorite had landed."

Upon noticing Kara's almost happy demeanor, Laurel gently dismissed her hopes. "There were no pods or ships. We scoured the satellites from Star Labs. We don't think Krypton or their people survived on our Earth."

"Oh.."

"I want to assure you, Kara," Oliver said. "I didn't construct the arrow to attack you. It was a fail-safe in case people from your homeworld had nefarious intentions with our planet."

Kara exhaled and nodded. "It makes sense. I'm glad that we could discuss this before things turned sour."

::-:-:-::-:-:-::

Patty gently took the bloodied meteorite arrow from Alex in order to study it. Honestly, she was just grateful that she could help her boyfriend, and the rest of the band of heroes to defend their earth from invaders, much like they did with the Dominators the year before.

She walked with Alex, "Oliver wouldn't shoot my sister would he?"

Patty shook her head, "Not unless it was necessary, or a part of whatever training they were doing, but he wouldn't use lethal measures against your sister. He and Laurel invited Kara to their wedding. And knowing Oliver as much as I do, it shows how high he regards her." Patty then shrugged her shoulders, "Besides, if Barry trusts Oliver, then so do I."

Patty knew intimately how much Barry looked up to Oliver. As if the older man was something like the older brother Barry never had. And judging from the way that Oliver bickered and has acted towards Barry, Patty could say that this brotherly bond went both ways.

Alex looked sated as she looked at the blood sample and discussed a way they could find this version of Kara thanks to the overexposure of solar radiation.

::-:-:-::-:-:-::

Laurel stood next to Barry as he looked at pictures of Eobard Thawne in the time vault. "I can't believe he is back."

"Nothing this week has gone to plan," Laurel said softly, gently squeezing his shoulder. "You took a hit, seeing the man that murdered your mother. You have to get back up and show him that you won't cower. Don't give him that power." Laurel said emphatically. "I've had to get back up and even work alongside Malcolm Merlyn, who murdered my sister. You're a hero, Barry. You have to keep getting up and show him that you won't cower."

Barry turned around and hugged her. "Thank you, Laurel."

Laurel returned the hug, "Any time." She whispered back.

"Are you alright, Your wedding…"

"I'm a big girl, I can endure it. Besides, as much as I have been waiting for this day, all that matters is that Ollie and I love each other. I would be just as happy if it was a small wedding with a few friends and family."

At the sound of someone clearing their throat, the pair turned to see Oliver. "We found them."

Laurel sighed, and nodded, as Barry looked at Oliver. "Let's get them."

"One minute." He moved to Laurel and held her hands in his. "We don't know how strong their forces are, or if they plan to retaliate. I need you to prepare a second front. "

"On it."

Laurel walked out of the time vault. Laurel briskly walked with purpose to find Thea adjusting her strap for her quiver. "Speedy." I need you for a different mission.

Thea cocked her head, "You're not going to storm the Nazi base?"

She shook her head and moved towards Thea, to give her a hug. "Get Ray and meet me at this location," Laurel said as she slipped a small piece of paper into Thea's hand, before grabbing her gear and heading out to the small abandoned carpenter's workshop. It was the same location that; she, Oliver, and Roy had visited Central City when they dealt with Bivelo.

It wasn't long before Ray Palmer and Thea arrived. Ray smiled at her, before removing his helmet. "So why are we in…" He looked around. "An abandoned building?"

Laurel leaned against the old desk. "These people, out doppelgängers, are different compared to Darhk. They are an actual army. We need to be ready for anything to happen, so Ollie asked for me to grab a couple of heroes that we trust to be ready to take on any ambush that they may have installed for us."

Thea smirked as she bumped her shoulder with Laurel. "Smart."

"I'll use the computer in my suit to show on the logs that we have left to return to Star City. That way it doesn't look suspicious if they wondered where the woman with the sonic cry is."

::-:-:-::-:-:-::

He looked around at the soldiers of this pitiful Earth had mustered. A poor militia would be more apt. They were nothing but a thorn in his side. He stormed through Star Labs, taking out a man with glasses with ease, followed by a woman with white hair, and could form ice from her hands. Another woman with short dark hair.

He silently ordered his men to lock them up in the closest facility, which according to their newest ally, Eobard Thawne, was at the basement level. A prison that metahumans couldn't escape. It was a more primitive version of the cuffs that the Reich had used for decades back on his earth.

Oliver continued down until a woman then popped her head around the corner, before popping off a few rounds of a nine-millimeter pistol. Oliver fired a flashbang arrow, disorientating the gunwoman, before rushing towards her, flipping her over his shoulder and knocking her out.

::-:-:-::-:-:-::

Oliver blinked slowly as he woke up, the last thing he remembered was being attacked by a robot named Metalico. His head ached. He grimaced, before looking to his left to see Barry looking pallid and clammy. His friend would need something to eat soon. "Bear, you alright?"

Barry nodded sluggishly, "Is everyone else alright?"

"Define alright," Sara asked sarcastically.

"I'm in manacles." Mick Rory growled. "I'm far from alright. I feel like a convict."

A slow clap was heard from behind as Oliver craned his neck to see the evil speedster clapping mockingly towards Barry. As he taunted Barry, Oliver managed to nudge himself slightly between the man upon the raised platform, and Barry. The younger speedster kept his head high despite the taunts.

"You're not going to kill us, Thawne."

"I'm not?" Thawne asked with a cocky smirk, looking at Oliver. "You should really be thanking me, Mr. Queen. I'm the one that brought back your precious Laurel. I saved Barry from Flashpoint."

"Enough." Kara From Earth X commanded, before staggering to her knees. A man rushed to his side, the Nazi version of himself. Oliver felt sick to his core, looking at the evil version of himself. But Laurel was right, that wasn't him. This version of him was a different person, who happened to have the same name and look like him. Their history, their experiences couldn't have been more different. It was what made them different.

His doppelgänger flicked his wrist and watched as a couple of the SS soldiers saluted him before dragging his friend, Kara, away before the metal robot teleported them to somewhere unfamiliar. Some sort of prison. A concentration camp.


	3. The Resistance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A special thanks to Okori, and Ray_Writes both have been invaluable with their advice, and allowing me to use them as a sounding board. Ray also assisted me with some of the dialogue of a certain character.

Oliver watched as soldiers moved towards them in the middle of the yard. He looked around and saw little red dots lining each of their chests. An officer removed his hood to reveal Rip Hunter. Hunter's eyes narrowed as he looked at the Earth 1 natives. "Are these miscreants prisoners from The Fuhrer's expedition?"

Rip didn't wait for anyone to answer; instead, he moved towards Sara, who kept her eyes on her former captain's doppelgänger. "Aryan." He said, gently moving his hand along her cheekbone. "The Sturmbannführer will want to see her." The Englishman then looked at the other men, "Ensure that they have their own cells, considering their flamboyant garbs, they may be similar to the Anarchists."

Oliver and the others were marched by SS soldiers and sent to different parts of the prison block. First, to be shoved into a cell was Martin Stein, followed by Jax, then Mick. Oliver and Barry were the last ones left, he had to half-carry Barry to their cells that were opposite to each other.

Oliver turned around as he was shoved into the cell, and as he did, he received the butt of a rifle to his face. Oliver staggered back and felt his cheek start to swell. "Barry?" Oliver managed to ask as the guards left. "Barry, you need to stay awake!"

He slammed his hands against the hard cold steel bars that separated him from the corridor. He had to get out of here, dislocating his thumb didn't work. And the steel bench was bolted to the cement floor. "Barry, you need to wake up!" Oliver said more forcefully. "Patty needs you to get back up!"

Barry murmured something but remained on the ground. Oliver sighed. He needed to get out of the cell and get Barry something to eat, before finding the others and escaping the prison. From there, they would have to find these so-called _Anarchists._ He just hoped that these rebels were not just as bad as the Nazis. After all, spending almost eighty years in a war that you have almost lost could make them try harsher measures. Fight fire with fire.

It took several hours until a man wearing a trench coat unlocked the door to his cell. "Sit on your bench, 4587."

Oliver stood face to face with the man without a face, until the faceless-man took a step backwards. "Perhaps your friend would prefer a chat?" He said, pointing to Barry in his cell.

"Don't you dare touch him!" Oliver growled, taking another step.

"Then you will comply, 4587. Your compliance will keep your comrades alive. Work with me."

Oliver reluctantly slowly walked to his bench and sat down. "Who are you?"

"Now, that is the question." The man said evasively, making Oliver clench his fists in frustration. He wanted answers, and not being jerked around by this strange faceless man. "Where are you from, Mister Queen?"

Oliver's cuffed hands moved up to his hood and mask. "How?"

"I've seen your face before."

Oliver grimaced as he exhaled, taking a final look at Barry, who was still passed out. "I'm from Earth 1. Your… Fuhrer and his forces invaded my world to hurt my friend." He should be in Paris right now. Sipping champagne with his beautiful wife as they watched the sunset over the River Seine.

The man gave a small nod, before scratching his chin. "Yes. That is the truth. Overgirl has chronic heart failure. They seek an organ, and your friend has the correct DNA, with no chance of rejection. It will also help prove to the people behind the curtain that conquering multiple Earths is doable." Oliver raised his brow, it was bizarre how this interrogator was giving him information.

"There are more than six of us. And every one of them will fight back, and you can be assured that the entire world will follow in their footsteps."

"You have a lot of trust in your allies, and in human nature."

Oliver kept his head held high while looking at the faceless man. He would trust every man and woman on their side. He knew that if Star Labs fell, they would have Laurel and her small team ready to take it back, and could call on more allies if the situation demanded it. He just wished that the invasion could have happened a day later, even an hour. So that he could have been married to the most beautiful and stubborn woman he had ever met.

"Hypothetically, if I were to let you go. Where would you go? Find the rebels? You believe they are your best hope to return to your earth. I'll help you."

"I could be your fuhrer, and you have just admitted to treason."

"And dress up as Robin Hood? A symbol of anti-establishment?" He then checked his watch. It shouldn't be too long until your friends are escorted here by an acquaintance."

Oliver blinked at the man. The strange faceless man wasn't a Nazi?

He had believed that the man was merely trying to play a very strange version of good-cop, bad-cop. Perhaps a successor to Hanns Scharff? Instead, this man was playing the role of a double agent. It was a very different spin to what he had to do when he was in The League. The faceless man was truly a bizarre enigma.

It wasn't long before a man wearing a trench coat and a red hood arrived with Stein, Jax, and Mick.

"Question, I recovered the packages." The man said, holstering his pistol. "I'll meet you at our next rendezvous point." He then left, walking away from the others.

Oliver took the keys from The Question, unlocked Barry's cell, and lifted him over his shoulders in a fireman's carry.

"I can't remove your cuffs, You will meet a woman wearing purple robes, she will have your friend with her. Spoiler and Artemis will facilitate your escape and from there you will meet with our leader."The man walked away and down the corridor, with his hands in his trench coat. Oliver, along with the others, raced out of the building to see this woman, who went by the name of Spoiler. She looked a lot younger than what he was expecting.

"Do we have everyone? This is pretty much a one-way trip." Spoiler asked, looking at Sara.

"Yeah, it's just the six of us." She then gestured her head towards Barry. "Looks like you and Barry had a rough time?"

"We are fine, Barry needs some food, is all."

Spoiler guided them along the fence line to see a woman wearing a black suit and a golden hood. "Artemis." Spoiler greeted her. To Oliver it sounded like the two young women were close, perhaps they were sisters?

He watched as Artemis cut the wires of the fence, and the two girls led them through the woods. Artemis stopped and spoke on her radio. "Brick. You and your boys can back off. Black Bird will send their appreciation and will give you the location of the agreed payment."

Oliver stopped short, "You're working with gangbangers?"

"When it comes to harassing military installations and raids? Absolutely. Our interests align. Daniel Brickwell, Tobias Church, and China White all have an interest against The Regime. We can't afford to pick and choose our allies."

"It's a little over that ridge, and we will be able to get some food for Your Scarlet Clad Roadrunner." Spoiler said as the two women guided her to a small gully. They waited for a land rover to arrive, and they all climbed aboard.

Oliver blinked as he saw Ted driving the vehicle, a cigarette in his mouth. "Steph, Mia, you girls got out of the raid safely, I see."

"Steph and Mia? Which one is which?" Sara asked, looking between the two vigilantes.

Spoiler lowered her mask, "I'm Stephanie."

Mia lowered her hood, causing Oliver to gasp. He had expected Thea to either not exist in this alternate universe, or for her to be evil like him, nor had he ever expected that she had long blonde hair. "Thea…How did you?"

His sister's doppelgänger slugged him in the jaw. "Never call me that again. "Thea Merlyn died when I was left out in the streets after my parents were executed for betraying Robert Queen."

Mick chortled, "I like her, she's got some fire."

Ted whistled, and tossed a candy bar, along with a syringe to Oliver. "For Barry Allen." Oliver nodded and injected the medicine into Barry's thigh before handing his lethargic friend the chocolate. "He should come around pretty quickly. The food and the drug were designed by Lex Corp back during the Second World War. Before the company was destroyed, and The Luther family were executed. They were one of the good ones."

"Hunter used to tell us that Lex and his forefathers were the most charitable men on the planet. No child would go to their beds hungry."

"How did you survive, you were abandoned as a baby?"

Ted once again spoke for her. "Mia was found by a now-deceased member of our organization, she was one of the founders. Back then we were called The Justice Society Zatanna found the young baby, and she was raised by the members."

Stein blinked. "It's truly interesting that despite our histories being different. We both have organizations that have the same purpose." He then looked at Stephanie. "And what is your story?"

"My dad was a member of the Justice Society. The Gestapo raided our home, but Dad knew they were coming, so he hid me in the crawl space beneath the stairs. I wasn't to come out until someone from the society came to find me."

Ted pulled up, near a dead-end street, before Mia and Steph automatically removed the floor of the van to show a manhole. "After most of the high brass of The Society like Zatanna, Nelson, Hunter Zolomon, and Bruce were killed in the bombardment of our old base, we scattered in the wind. We became decentralized. We are taking you to the base that houses our leader, and a member of the council."

"She's also the first amongst equals when talking about the council."

One by one, the heroes descended down into the manhole, except for Stephanie, who closed the cover behind them, and Oliver could just make out the sound of the vehicle heading in a different location.

Eventually, after walking through the sewers, they came to a wall, that Ted touched with his thumb. The wall opened to reveal an underground base, that seemed to be larger than The Bunker back home.

"Ted Grant." The older man identified himself to the armed guards. "She will want to see what we have found in our raid."

Ted and Mia escorted them to a meeting room, which had a large oblong table. "I'll go get her. She will want to be forewarned about some of our guests." Mia said looking at Oliver, Sara, and Barry.

Ted merely nodded, before he gestured for them to sit. "Dinah will be along soon."

Oliver turned to look at Sara, who looked back at him. "Dinah?"

The doors opened behind them. Oliver turned his head to see Laurel from this world walk in. She wore a black leather jacket with a blue tank top, shorts, and fishnets that met a pair of combat boots.

"Dinah Laurel Lance, The Black Canary."

"The downtrodden call her the black-song-bird. Just as they called some of the other leaders by different names. Alan Scott was called The Green Beacon and Hunter Zolomon was known as The Blue Angel."

Barry froze, "Zoom?" His voice sounded small.

Mia nodded while raising her brow at how Barry reacted to one of the previous leaders of her organization. "From what I was told, he saved women and children from entering Fort McNair in Washington DC. Once people enter those walls as prisoners, they don't ever leave it. Their ashes are dropped into the Anacostia and the Potomac. He's someone to aspire to be like, even if some of us don't have powers like him, Alan Scott, or Zatanna." She then, for the first time that Oliver had seen, Mia nudged Dinah in a sisterly fashion. "Or Dinah."

Dinah took her seat at the head of the table. "What are you doing here?"

Oliver started to speak when she put her hand up to silence him, much to his surprise. "I don't want to hear it from you." Her eyes then softened when she saw Sara. "Sar-Bear?" She almost whispered.

Sara gave her an awkward smile, as Mick mocked the name. "We are from Earth 1. And we need a way back home."

"They would need to access the old CADMUS facility. We know that something is happening-"

"No," Dinah said forcefully. "We won't be able to attack for a month at least. You were all lucky that Vic, Steph, and Jason were in the Concentration camp. No, we need to lay low, and see if our people have been caught."

Martin rose from his chair. "Ms. Lance, you and your fellows have fought valiantly against the Nazi regime. And I am eternally grateful that someone like yourself and your allies are fighting on the right side of history, for humankind. And yet, I must implore you to help us return home to prevent the ideology that we have beaten from rising back into power."

Dinah turned to Ted, before looking at the Earth 1 natives. "I'm losing. We have lost contact with Hellblazer's cell that was hiding in The Caynton Caves near London. Same with the Demoness in The Hindu-Kush, in the ruins of an ancient city, which had been sacked many years ago." Dinah exhaled and brushed her hair behind her ear. "I really wish that I could help you. But if I do, I risk losing everything we have built for generations. Kids, mothers, the elderly. Everyone could be slaughtered because I used my limited resources to help strangers from another earth, and worse for the man that looks like the person that I am trying to dispense justice to."

He couldn't blame Dinah for not wanting to waste their finite resources on strangers that wouldn't have any benefit to their cause. But what hurt more was the fact that it was Laurel's voice, her face that was rejecting the notion of helping him.

Dinah stood up, "Ted and Mia can show you to the mess hall, and to the sleeping quarters." She then walked to the door, before looking back. "After twelve hours, give them the option to stay with us, or take them to the armory, and have them equipped with the necessary supplies, and have Steph drop them off in the woods."

"Dinah…" Ted called for her, forcing her to stop at the sound of his voice.

"On second thought, have Steph take Lawton. If they do anything that looks suspicious, or if they try something, kill them."

"She doesn't like you, Robin Hood."

"I don't understand," Barry said, looking between Sara, Ted, Oliver, and the door that Dinah had left through.

::-:-:-::-:-:-::

Laurel pinched her brow, she should have taken Cisco or Caitlin with them. If they had taken someone from Team Flash, she could have asked them how to navigate STAR Labs with ease. She had people relying on her. Relying on this team.

"We need to get in."

Thea looked over at Ray who was adjusting something with his suit. "Can your suit still become small? Maybe you can fly in and save our people?"

Palmer smiled, as he looked at the small computer on his suit. "I course." He then frowned. "Looks like Supergirl was taken, wasn't she with Oliver, Barry, and Sara?"

Laurel felt her heart thump against her chest. If Kara was taken by the Nazis, what did that mean for Ollie or Sara? She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Is Kara in prison with the others?"

"No, she has a red light over her, and in a patient gown. Looks as if they are planning to replicate Mengele's operations on her."

"Alright," Laurel said, a plan forming in her mind. "Ray, I need you to sneak in there, and protect Kara, and if you can, find a way to get the others out of the prison." She then turned to her baby sister in all but name, "Speedy, call some of our friends."

Palmer shrunk and flew away like a small fly. Thea turned to Laurel, "What are we going to do after we make some calls, fight the army?"

"You and I against an army," Laurel smirked. "I like those odds."

::-:-:-::-:-:-::

Oliver, along with the others, followed Ted and Mia into the mess-room and were shown their temporary bunks. He watched with slight annoyance as Mick Rory practically dove onto one of the beds. "What's the plan? Now that Dinah was it? She doesn't like you." He pointed it out once again to Oliver. "I like her."

"Shut up, Mick," Sara said quickly, as she leaned against the wall, watching Mia head over to another room, while Ted sat down reading a newspaper, and helping himself to a cup of coffee. "We need to speak to Laur-Dinah. God, it's so weird calling her that."

"Think about how I feel," Oliver grumbled. This version of his soon-to-be wife was callous and angry. She had every right to be, and yet it hurt every time she snarled or glared at him. It wasn't fair for him to expect her to be like his Laurel, just like it wasn't fair that she judged him.

"Sara," Jax said, sitting on the canvas bed of the top bunk. "You looked frazzled when we met up back in the prison."

"Saw my Dad's doppelgänger." She brushed away a tear from her eye. "He told me that he killed my doppelgänger when she was barely in her teens. When Laurel… Dinah found out what he was going to do, she fled with her sister, only my doppelgänger was shot on the escape."

"And judging from Ms. Lance's demeanor towards you, you died in her arms. And seems to have made Mia into her little sister to fill that void."

"No." Oliver and Sara said simultaneously.

"Laurel and Thea have always been close," Oliver said. "It's small comfort to know that my sister was looked after by Dinah."

"I'll speak to Dinah," Oliver said, speaking to Dinah, or at the very least arguing with her would have the potential to gain something, it was certainly better than sitting and doing nothing. Especially when all of their loved ones were back home.

"I'll talk to her." Sara said, "You will just piss her off. This version of my sister doesn't seem like she does second, let alone one hundred chances."

"Fine," Oliver said, walking around and listening to Sara slowly leave the area.

Oliver walked into a small alcove that had a sleeping bag in the corner, and the opposite of it was a desk. Oliver walked towards it and looked at the numerous documents on the desk. There were dossiers on Dinah, Mia, Ted, and other names that he didn't recognize; Vic Sage, Nathaniel Adams, and Courtney Whitmore.

It was a second later that he heard Barry's small shuffles beside him. "What's that?" Barry asked as he pointed at a corkboard that had pins and twine linking groups and people.

"Who are the puppet masters?" Barry repeated. "This person must really be on drugs or something to believe this stuff. Bakeries, Tissue manufacturers, Tom Cruise, Wilfred Brimley…"

"And Book Clubs." Oliver drawled in slight annoyance. Especially as he read out the small scribbled note next to a small flyer for a book club at a library. _"What are they all really talking about?"_

It sounded like the strange faceless man who saved him back in the prison. Why on Earth was Dinah employing crackpot conspiracy theorists?

"I wouldn't touch any of that." Ted's gruff voice came from behind them. "The Question knows every inch of his alcove, down to where each leaflet of paper is. Vic can be… a strange bastard, but he's _our_ strange bastard."

"Why do you keep him around?" Barry asked.

"Because he can hold his own in a fight?" Ted shrugged slightly. "Dinah recruited him due to his detective skills. It also helps if one of his _conspiracies_ turns out to be true, having him is more of a boon than he is a hindrance." He shrugged. "Besides, I'm more than game to let the man sift through our trash if it means that we can take down enemies that we are not even aware of."

"He's still a weirdo," Mick grumbled from the canvas bed. "How much do you wanna bet this Question mark man will now be imagining what his doppelgangers are like?"

::-:-:-::-:-:-::

Eobard looked over his surgical utensils, it had been a long while since he had played surgeon. He looked back over to the two Karas. They could have been identical twins. Two people who share so much, that one decides to become a despot. Too bad Barry couldn't have been a real Nazi, instead of one of the spies of The Resistance. He could have caused Barry Allen to question himself, but it would have been interesting watching The Flash blame himself for something that he never did.

Instead, he gets to play surgeon to one of his most powerful allies, a fair trade-off.

"Mein Fuehrer." A masked soldier addressed the Oliver Queen from Earth-X.

"What is it?" The soldier pointed at a monitor that had the CCTV footage of Black Canary and Speedy walking through the gates of STAR Labs. "Looks like the cavalry has arrived," Oliver said through gritted teeth. "Deal with them. Protect the labs, and my wife at all costs."

Kara tried to crane her neck to look up at the monitor when she heard about reinforcements. "The cocky dynamic duo will be dealt with. Then we can attend to you, Miss Danvers."

::-:-:-::-:-:-::

Sara walked towards the room that Thea's doppelgänger had left through, she walked through the hallway, either-side of the corridor was adorned with masks and artifacts from previous heroes of Earth-X who fought against The Regime. A coin that looked black on one side, a green lantern, a demonic-blue mask, Nate's grandfather's mask, an umbrella that seemed to have a trigger on the handle, a wand. All heroes that likely became martyrs for The Resistance.

Sara had to hand it to Dinah, just like her sister, this Dinah Laurel Lance had a talent for charging headlong into danger if it meant that she could make the world a better place. She's a hero.

The former assassin peaked around the corner as she heard two low voices speaking, followed by another voice, one that was slightly distorted by the static of a radio, but one that she knew well, one that still sent shivers down her spine. Slade Wilson.

"This is Black Bird and Artemis. Wedgetail, do you copy?"

_"This is Wedgetail. I copy."_ _  
_

Dinah's voice sounded drained, "How many men did you lose in the raid?"

_"Twenty men were killed, fifty wounded, and another ten or so captured. We are going to have to go north, maybe set up camp in a different state."_

"And what we spoke of earlier?"

_"Harkness and his band will head towards The Hindu-Kush. He will send me the details and I will relay them to you. What of England?"_ _  
_

Dinah hesitated, and Sara wondered if her sister's doppelgänger was deciding to keep things on a need to know basis. "Huntress is heading up there with some of her family's men. We may have to be prepared to either forfeit these regions indefinitely."

"We can't do that!" Mia cut in.

 _"Either way, Nanda Parbat and those caves that they were using in England have to be burned,"_ Slade added. _"A tactical retreat is not the best solution, but it may be the only worthwhile card we are dealt with. Worse comes to worst, we grab all the intel and people and leave the area. We can debrief our people, and split them into different cells. That's my advice Black Bird."_ _  
_  
"Contact us when you set up a new base."

_"Copy."_ _  
_

"You can come out now," Dinah said as she walked into Dinah's quarters.

"I didn't want to interrupt," Sara said as she halted as she saw her old worn shark that she got from Starling Aquarium.

"I had a shark just like that, I would-"

"Clutch onto it when something was bothering you," Dinah said with a small wistful smile. His face then took on a more serious demeanor. "I still can't help you with getting back to your world. Resources are too scarce."

"I heard," Sara said. "Dinah Laurel Lance, always trying to save the world."

Dinah smirked, "Judging by the white suit, I would say it runs in the family."

"Believe it or not, it was my sister, Laurel, and Oliver who pushed me to become a hero, a legend. If you help us, we have a good chance of defeating Oliver's doppelgänger. The man that you want dead."

Dinah looked over at Mia and gave a small nod. "I want a lot of people dead." Dinah then gestured for Sara to take a seat.

::-:-:-::-:-:-::

"What's this?" Stein asked as he picked up a drawing of a Waverider. "According to This Question man, he believes that The Nazi's have built a replica of our ship."

"We dismissed that theory from our colleagues." Oliver turned around to see Mia. " A Timeship is too far fetched. I'm more willing to hedge my bets that Robert Queen is still alive, and that he wasn't killed by multiple strokes in his bed."

"Just like Stalin," Stein muttered under his breath.

"We need to show Dinah this," Oliver said of his sister's doppelgänger. "On our Earth, we have a ship exactly like this. It's not a crackpot theory. It's what you have been waiting for. Right now, my Laurel, and my sister, are fighting my doppelgänger. We have already taken out two of the highest members. Thomas Merlyn, and Damien Darhk."

Mia raised her brow. "You killed both; Prometheus and Darhk?"

"They are both dead, we will take out Thawne, my doppelgänger, and Overgirl, and there will be a power vacuum, and for the first time in generations, you and Dinah could dismantle The Reich. Live in the light, instead of in the shadows."

Sara and Laurel's doppelganger walked into the messroom. "And if I help you, and your people, and I'm not saying I will, "Dinah said carefully. "I will need a plan."

"We have one," Oliver said, handing Dinah one of The Question's papers regarding the Waverider.

"Wellenreiter?" Dinah asked slowly, a small frown showing on her face. "We looked into that, that kind of technology doesn't exist. It's one of Vic's crazy ideas."

Oliver shook his head. "It's not. Sara has a ship just like that." Oliver said adamantly. "She and her Legends protect the timeline. I know that you are not my Laurel, but I know you in your bones, Dinah. That person gives people the benefit of the doubt, no matter how much it sets her back. I'm asking you to trust me."

Dinah looked down at her boots, before returning her green eyes to his. "Ok." She said. Dinah turned her head to Mia, "Show them the map, and what our sentries have seen."

After Mia had given them the location of the former CADMUS base, and how many soldiers they have seen come in and out of it. They made the decision that he would imitate his doppelgänger to get in the base. They were fitted with their weapons. Oliver followed Barry, who trailed after the others, Dinah grabbed his hand, preventing him from following the others to the CADMUS base. "You call the other me Laurel, right?" She asked, her green eyes sparkling slightly in the light.

"Yeah." He said softly, now seeing Dinah lowering her walls when he is near.

She cupped his jaw, and for a brief second, he could close his eyes and imagine it was his Laurel. "Laurel Lance sure is a lucky girl."

"No, I'm lucky she will have me." He corrected, as she took a step back and closed her eyes.

"I can't follow you into hell so be careful, Ollie."

::-:-:-::-:-:-::

Oliver sat in the car, Mick was his driver. They slowly moved up to the gate where they were stopped by some guards. The men asked for ID before Mick rather abruptly cut them off and pointed to him. He lowered the window to show the guards who he was, or rather who they believed he was. They stood at attention and waited for the boom-gate to open.

Once it opened, Mick slowly drove them in. Once they were in, all they had to do was turn off the dampener, and Barry would bring in the others. They stopped at another checkpoint, only for Oliver to see Quentin. The man eyed him before entering the car.

"Mein Fuehrer. Jeremy Tell, a good man of mine has found a man by the name of Yao Fei. He has been proselytizing our prisoners, giving them hope that a songbird will bring them salvation. Just as he sang about a man with a green lantern. Nonsense, obviously." He chuckled. "What would you wish done?"

Oliver didn't speak for a second. Could he condemn Yao Fei to death or worse torture? "Nothing for now. Perhaps solitary confinement will loosen his tongue about the location of the rodents."

After a beat, Quentin nodded. "Very good, Sir. Since you are without your usual guard, I shall accompany you. After all, I was once going to be your father-in-law before my traitor daughter, and her degenerate sister ruined our plans."

Mick drove to where the main building was where they could turn off the power. The three men exited the building and walked in. "Not you Lance," Oliver growled. "Stay here."

As they closed the steel door behind them, Mick chuckled. "You really pissed the pig off."

"I don't care. I have pissed off Laurel and Sara's father more than I can ever do to this one." Find the generator, and cut the power.

As the power went out, Quentin came through a side entrance. "Mein Fuehrer. We need to get you somewhere safe. You don't like me, I understand, but your bloodline must endure. Oliver reluctantly nodded and walked to the door. "Dinah Laurel Lance."

Oliver froze, as he slowly turned his head. "Do you really think that I didn't know about Oliver Queen being on an expedition?" He shook his head and pulled out a pistol. "We know that you have been in contact with my traitorous daughter. And you will tell me where she is so I can put a bullet in her head, just as I did with her sister. I shall cleanse my family of traitors.

It was at that moment that Barry arrived with the other heroes as Nazi Soldiers swarmed into the building. The generator was turned back on. Oliver and the other heroes scattered, he found himself next to Sara.

"I think my Dad hates you," Sara said with a small grin. Oliver smirked, as he noticed a soldier had died near him, and he could just make out the voice over the radio.

_"We are… assault…"_

"We need to turn the power off," Oliver shouted over the gunfire that echoed around the room. Oliver popped his head out, seeing Barry pinned down alongside Martin Stein, while Mick was stuck with Jax.

"I'll do it."

Sara rushed out, rolling to cover, escaping the bullet-fire. Before she could get to the generator, Oliver felt sick, as Sara dropped to the ground clutching her thigh. He couldn't lose Sara, and he wasn't going to lose Laurel's sister. The Lance family had lost too much already. His stomach dropped as he could only watch as Quentin stood over her, his gun pointed at her, he couldn't do anything while being pinned down.

"Sara!" Oliver yelled.


	4. The Final Push

Laurel watched as Speedy fired an arrow that released a cluster of explosions. White plumes of smoke clouded their visions as the soldiers struggled to get their bearings. It was at that moment one of the soldiers moved forward, and aimed his weapon at Speedy. "Drop your weapons!"

SCREEEE

Black Canary used her cry to send the soldier and his comrades back as she moved in to take on what was left of the small army, as more soldiers ran towards them. She and Speedy moved in sync together, dodging punches, and after being hit by the butt of a rifle, they were quickly surrounded and out-manned.

The soldier slugged Laurel in the back, forcing her to her knees. She grunted, feeling her bruised back ache. They couldn't do anything. If she tried to fight back, both of them would receive a bullet in their chest or head.

"You are alone." Another soldier taunted, his gun rifle aimed directly at Speedy. "Drop your bow!"

Speedy kept her bow drawn, standing in front of Black Canary, shielding her from the soldiers. "This is where I stand," Thea mumbled. She would protect her best friend. Behind her, Black Canary sluggishly made her way to her feet, grasping her baton.

The masked soldier nodded at them, "Very well." He then gestured to the soldiers, who cocked their rifles and shot. Black Canary and Speedy closed their eyes, hand in hand. It was not the way she expected to go out. She should be in Paris right now, relaxing with Ollie in Paris. Instead, here she was with her sister-in-law, her best friend ready to be executed by firing squad by Nazis.

She heard the bullets fire, squeezed her eyes shut, and felt Thea's hand grasp tighter on hers, only they never felt the hail of bullets. She opened her eyes to see the bullets all on the ground next to their casings.

She turned to her side to see Wildcat, Kid Flash, and Arsenal. "They aren't alone," Wildcat growled, as he raised his wrapped arms and roared when he ran towards the soldiers.

Black Canary ducked under a gun that was being used as a make-shift club, and snatched it out of his hands, she then hit him in the side of the head with the rifle. She narrowly managed to use her baton to deflect another gun, and her baton went flying in the opposite direction.

"Canary!" Arsenal shouted as he threw a kali stick at a soldier. "Where are the others?"

"ATOM is helping the others escape STAR Labs."

"Head there now, Tweety," Wildcat commanded.

::-:-:-::-:-:-::

Kara tensed as the scalpel was ready to cut into her normally indestructible flesh. Instead of feeling the searing pain of the knife cutting her skin, she opened her eyes to see Eobard Thawne, was straining to use the knife on her.

"This is not a game, Eobard." Earth-X Oliver growled as he took a step towards the speedster. "Conduct the operation."

"I can't…" Thawne managed to say, as he supported his wrist.

It was at that moment, The ATOM enlarged to his regular size, used fired his laser on the speedster, and fired at several of Oliver's guards before ducking under the leader of the Nazis' roundhouse kick.

She turned her head to see Patty had pulled out her pocket knife and started cutting into her leather binds. "Patty?"

"Yeah. C'mon, Kara. We need to leave."

"No…" Kara managed to say. "Where are the others, Oliver, Barry…."

Patty bit her lip. "I'm sure that they are fine. Caitlin, Cisco, and your sister are fighting the soldiers outside."

"Alex is safe?" Kara asked, to which Patty gave her a small smile, and half carried Kara out of the improvised surgical theater.

An arrow narrowly missed them by a few inches. "That was a warning!" Oliver from Earth-X growled as he stood above Ray. "Kara is not going to leave this room. You lost once, are you so ready to die that you will take me on again?"

"She may not." Another voice said. "But I will not allow you to lay a finger on my friend, _Ollie._ " Kara turned her head dazedly, to see Black Canary, her fists raised.

Oliver snarled as he aimed his bow and arrow at her. "I will enjoy bringing your pretty little head to your fiance. To my inferior self from this pitiful Earth."

::-:-:-::-:-:-::

"Sara!" Oliver's voice echoed throughout the military installation. Barry peaked his head out to see Sara's father standing over her. Barry tried to get his powers to work, and instead all he was doing was tensing and relaxing his muscles.

The power for the dampener was put back up. He threw a small pebble on the ground toward Lance, only for him to promptly ignore it.

"He is too preoccupied with Captain Lance." Stein said, "Dinah said that he hated his daughter so much that he killed her when the two of them were running away from home. I would imagine that he is relishing killing his daughter once again."

"That's sick."

"I never said that he was not." Stein defended. He then heard a strange sound. "Mr. Allen, did you hear that?"

Barry listened out and could just make out a static sound, just before the lights went out for a couple of seconds before they returned. A few feet behind Sara and Quentin was the Black Canary and Artemis.

Barry turned around to see The Question pummel a soldier into the side of a wall with ease, before moving onto the next. His strikes were just as graceful as they were powerful.

"Dampener isn't down." A voice said from above them. Spoiler. "You and the others will deal with the soldiers, while Dinah will deal with her father."

::-:-:-::-:-:-::

Sara clutched her thigh tightly as she looked up at the man wearing her father's face. A man that had his problems, but a man that always wanted to do the right thing. This man was some sort of perverted version of her father.

"I will savor putting a bullet in your head, Sara." He chuckled slightly, "I just want you to know that the Wellenreiter has just arrived in your world. It shall not be long until your Earth will bend the knee to The Reich."

Sara struggled to see the two silhouettes behind her father's evil twin, not until she watched her father fall to his knees, an arrow protruding from his left knee. He grunted as he struggled in vain to get to his feet. "What the…"

They both peered behind him to see the Black Canary. "Do you remember me, _Daddy_?

"Dinah…" He started.

"You remember me. Good. And I suppose you know who she is, or rather who she is the mirror image of?" Dinah asked slowly, her voice laced with venom. "She's Sara Lance. Just like my sister who you put a bullet through her chest. Do you want to know what her last words were? She was begging me to make the pain stop. All I could do was apply pressure in a dirty alley. She died slowly in my arms, crying."

With that, she grabbed the arrow from his knee, pulling it out with such force, that it made Quentin shriek in pain, before stabbing him in the back. "Feel the tightness in your chest? That's the blood filling your lungs. You will die as she did. I told you that I was the justice that you couldn't run from!"

"Laurel…" Sara murmured.

Dinah turned to her, before looking back at her father. "I'm doing this for you, Sis."

The sound of gunfire had stopped, and Sara looked back to see many of the Earth-X heroes now keeping her friends from coming towards the three of them.

"Dinah!" Oliver's voice boomed across the room. "You don't have to do this."

"Yes. Yes, I do. He killed Sara!"

"He will get justice. Let him stand trial."

"The courts belong to The Regime." She then knelt beside her father, who looked at Sara with eyes that looked like he was begging her for clemency. Instead, Dinah knelt, pressed her ear to her father, and used her cry.

SCREEEEEEE

Quentin dropped to the floor lifeless, as the others ran towards Sara. Oliver grabbed Dinah and pressed her against the wall. "What did you do?"

"I promised that I would kill him for murdering my sister. I gave it," she sneered. "This is a war. I have every man and woman fighting across the globe. Brick's men are right now attacking the outside of this base and the concentration camp."

Dinah then shoved past Oliver and gestured her head to the dampener. The Question nodded, placing a couple of C4 charges on it, and stepped back detonating the device.

"Go save your world, Ollie. And I'll save mine, but remember what your doppelgänger and Overgirl had planned not just for your friend, but also for your world."

Jax helped Sara walk to the portal to Earth One. Followed by the other heroes of his Earth.

::-:-:-::-:-:-::

Black Canary stood in front of Kara, Patty, and Ray. Her eyes never left her foes. It slightly unnerved her, seeing Oliver's pretty blue eyes hardening as he focused on her, instead of seeing them soften. She swallowed hard, as she had to remind herself that this monster was only wearing Ollie's face. _He's not Ollie._

 _"_ ATOM," Laurel said as she clenched her hand around her baton. "You alright?"

"Hunky-dory." ATOM said, standing to her side, looking straight at not-Oliver.

"Get Kara and Patty to safety. Wildcat, Speedy, and Arsenal are outside." Black Canary ignored the look that her fellow hero gave her. "Go!" The heroine commanded as she lunged for Oliver from another earth, ducking under his bow, and sending a hard hit to his sternum.

He keeled over slightly, before throwing his bow at her, forcing her to block the incoming weapon, only for him to quickly follow suit, wrapping his arms around her middle, and tackling her to the ground.

"I haven't been able to kill you on my Earth, but I will relish soaking my hands with your blood, _Dinah."_ _  
_

Black Canary squirmed under him, providing just enough leverage to bring her leg up, and breaking his nose with her boot. A sickening crack was heard before she backed up, only for him to throw several flechettes pinning her to the wall.

The next thing he did was fire a bola arrow that held tightly against her throat preventing her from using her cry. "I have to give you credit, _Dinah._ It seems no matter the Earth, you always try to do the right thing."

"My… name is… Laurel." She rasped.

"Doesn't matter, you will be dead." He pulled out an arrow, only instead of nocking his bow, he winded his arm back ready to skewer her with his arrow. Laurel closed her eyes, it seemed like she couldn't escape fate.

"Lower the arrow!" She heard _her_ Ollie's voice. Black Canary opened her eyes to see Oliver was back and had an arrow resting against the evil-Kara's neck. "You kill her, and I'll kill your wife. Laurel for Kara."

"Don't become a small man, Oliver. One life is not a fair trade for conquering this world for the Fatherland." Kara spat as she struggled against her captor.

Without getting a chance to answer, a bolt of red lightning sped through the labs, and in a blink of an eye, Kara and Oliver from Earth-X had disappeared. Oliver rushed towards Laurel, freeing her. He wrapped his arms around her and pressed his lips to hers.

God, he missed her so much. And to see that she was about to meet the same ending as she had on the old timeline before Barry saved her with Flashpoint. He pulled back, looking into her gorgeous green eyes, and pressed his forehead to hers. "Are you okay, Pretty Bird?"

"I'm alright. Nothing is broken. We managed to get the others out of the meta-prison beneath us."

"I know." He smirked, as he kissed her again. "Barry and Wally have taken everyone to the Waverider."

"How are the others?" Laurel asked, only to notice Oliver's eyes looked slightly glassy. "Sara?"

"She lost a lot of blood…. Laurel, she was shot. Caitlin and Gideon are looking after her. She should be fine."

"I need to get on the timeship now!"

Oliver nodded, and called Barry with his comms, a second later, they were on the ship, and strangely, Mick Rory was directing them to the Medical Bay. "The Captain is in there, she's asleep." He said in an uncharacteristically soft voice. "Frosty and Gideon said she will be alright. She needs time to heal, and rest."

Laurel slowly walked in, not noticing Oliver hanging back in the doorway. She sat on a chair that was next to Sara's and gently held her hand in hers. "I'm here Sara." She didn't know how long she was sitting there, at least not until she heard Barry clear his throat.

"Laurel." His voice was small, as if afraid of interrupting the two sisters.

She looked up, "It's time, we need everyone on the bridge." Laurel only nodded, before wiping away her tears, promising Sara that she would be back. Laurel walked into the Cortex, as she did, Oliver's eyes met hers, and it was as if he were silently asking if she was up to fighting the Nazis with Sara hurt.

Laurel nodded and made her way next to Thea, who patted her shoulder. Roy moved up next to them, "Sara is strong. She'll be on her feet before you know it."

"Thank you." She whispered as she heard Oliver ask about the location of the other Waverider.

Mick snorted, as he took a gulp from his beer. "The New Girl. will know."

"Thanks, Mick," Zari said sarcastically, as she stepped forward. "All we know for certain is that they are still somewhere around Central City."

Oliver looked at her once again, as if he were mentally preparing himself, his fingers were rubbing against each other. Oliver moved in front of the assembled heroes and cleared his throat.

"Our forefathers beat them back. And now it has come to us to follow in their footsteps. And just like them, we will give our flesh, blood, and tears, not because easy, but because it is right. Doing the right thing is never easy, I have learned this hard way." His eyes moved from the group to look at her and Thea. "I have watched as people have managed to fight back against this Reich as nothing more than guerrillas. If it comes to that, I'm more than willing to fight in the streets, in the dead of night, or in the light of day. We will show these people that we are not going to bend to their will. Let us fight for every person on our Earth, for all Earths, regardless of how difficult it may be. Let us show them what it means to be heroes."

 _"A beautiful inspirational speech, Mr. Queen. You are quite the orator."_ Gideon said. _"There is a message from the other Waverider."_ _  
_

"What's the message?" Laurel asked as she moved from Thea to Oliver.

A hologram of Oliver from Earth-X appeared, his nose was no longer broken. She assumed if this ship could repair Sara's wounds, then so could the other ship with his. _"You have all fought valiantly. And it is due to your valor, and perseverance that we are willing to have an armistice with your Earth, for a small concession."_ _  
_

Laurel watched as his hard eyes darted from the group to focus on Kara. Oliver seemed to notice and stepped forward. "We will not let you harm our friend."

_"Are you truly willing to die for a woman that does not belong to your world? A woman that you have only known collectively for a few hours, a couple of days at the most?"_

"We are," Barry said as he stepped forward to join her and Oliver. "We don't abandon our friends, our family, or the innocent. And if you don't leave peacefully, we will fight you too."

"He has already declared war." Mick snarled. "I say we roast them like the pigs they are."

Martin Stein spoke up. "I agree with Mister Rory. I loathe the idea of war, but I hate the idea of letting these people go to their Earth and continue their tyrannical reign. I will not allow more people to suffer under this ideology."

"You have your answer," Oliver said, as he then commanded the AI to sever the call between the two parties. "Find the location of the ship."

"Right away, Mister Queen." After a few seconds, the AI had the location of the other Waverider, it was close to the STAR Labs Hangars.

"Let's get to work," Kara said as the others nodded.

" _Alex Danvers, Oliver Queen, Thea Queen, and Roy Harper. My fabricator is at your disposal to resupply and arm yourself for your upcoming skirmish."_ _  
_

 _"Thank you,"_ Roy said as he followed Nate Haywood along with the other archers and Alex.

::-:-:-::-:-:-::

They marched together as a team. Oliver was in the center on either side of him was Laurel, and Oliver, Ray next to Laurel, and Kara next to Barry. A united front against The Reich. He watched as each hero moved off out of line to take on the troops.

Speedy and ATOM ran to fight, while Wildcat and Arsenal broke up from the group, allowing him and Black Canary to run forward, and past most of the SS soldiers, to fight Oliver. They found his evil doppelgänger. He fired an arrow at him, only for the other Oliver to catch it mid-air and aim it at Black Canary, who batted the projectile away, while sending a right cross, while he sent a kick to the Fuehrer's legs.

His evil twin recovered, he swept his leg beneath Oliver and aimed his nocked bow at him. It was at that moment there was a large explosion up in the sky. The Fuehrer let out a primal growl as he threw his bow away, and he then promptly pulled his arm backwards, about to plunge the arrow into Oliver's neck. "You took my wife from me, so I'll take raze your world to the ground!"

_SCREEEEEE_

Oliver-X was flung several feet back and looked at Green Arrow and Black Canary with resignation.

::-:-:-::-:-:-::

Many members of Team Arrow made a quick and decisive push for the evil Oliver. Barry held back as he watched his teammates in action. Kara flew around with Firestorm taking out a seemingly endless supply of SS soldiers before Kara flew up to where Nazi Waverider was located.

He then looked down to see Heatwave, Killer Frost and Alex helping each other, while Cisco was opening breaches around the battleground of the STAR Labs Hangar. It wasn't until he saw crimson lightning that Barry raced around the city, including the battlegrounds. Neither gaining much ground, he managed to grab Thawne by the neck, pinning him against the steel walls of the hangars, just as Ted Grant had shown him.

His hand vibrated with enough speed that it began to blur as he held it above his Thawne's chest. That bastard deserved it. But something in the pit of his stomach wouldn't allow him to kill his enemy. Not even the goading from The Reverse-Flash could make Barry commit murder.

Barry released his hold on the man who murdered his mother and gestured his head. "Get out of here, Thawne."

The blonde man had the goal to snigger, "You never are one to kill, Flash. And that is why I'll win the war." A dark smile slid its way onto his face. "I'll see you next _crisis_ , Flash."

There was something about the way he said _crisis_ , that made Barry feel uneasy. But if there was something to be taught about this invasion, The Dominator invasion, and Vandal Savage, it was that they needed to be ready. They needed to organize themselves formally. They needed a League of Heroes to defend this Earth, and perhaps others.

::-:-:-::-:-:-::

Oliver smiled as he saw Sara walk down from the Waverider looking like nothing had happened. She looked down to his doppelgänger, who was on his knees and cuffed with Ted and Wally standing behind him.

"You look better," Laurel said as she embraced her sister.

"I feel better." She then looked down at Oliver from Earth-X. "What are we doing with him?"

"Cisco and a few others are going to take him back to his earth, where he can be given justice," Ted answered as he looked over at them.

"I'll take care of him," Sara said, surprising both her sister and Oliver. "I think that Dinah-X would love to see me healed, and to have Ollie, here in chains."

"Before you go," Barry said, zipping in. "I have to show you something, Kara is already inside." Oliver walked hand in hand with Laurel as they entered the larger hangar to see a table with seats that had logos. A green arrowhead, a bolt of lightning, Kara's family crest, a blackbird, and finally a white bird.

Barry looked at them earnestly, "We now have a base of operations for when something inevitable happens that we need to team-up. We should be called The Justice League."

Oliver watched as Laurel beamed as she listened to Barry offer suggestions on equipping the base with state of the art equipment and technology.

Sara shook her head, before speaking. "I appreciate the seat at the table, but we are more of an ensemble, I may be the captain, but we are equals." In the blink of an eye, the white canary was changed to a silver ' _L'_ to represent the seat belonging to the representative of The Legends.

It wasn't long after that, everyone went their separate ways, and each person muttering their apologies for their destroyed wedding. Oliver looked at Laurel and smiled. "How would you feel about a small wedding? Just you, me Ray, Barry, Thea, Sara, Your Dad, and William?"

"It sounds beautiful, Ollie."

::-:-:-::-:-:-::

He couldn't believe it, he was standing on a small pier that was sitting on Orchid Bay. The sun was setting, and he stood next to Barry as he waited for Laurel to walk down the improvised aisle with her father. He couldn't stop smiling as he looked over at William who was flanked by his aunt, and Sara.

It wasn't what they had planned but it was still special to them.

Oliver's heart leaped, as he watched Laurel walk down the pier with her father, as they meet them at the end, Quentin kissed his eldest daughter, and gave Oliver a small nod.

Ray cleared his throat. "Considering the small hiccup in the last ceremony, I'll make this shorter. We are here today, to witness Oliver Jonas Queen, and Dinah Laurel Lance wed. Two people who couldn't be considered anything less than heroes. A power couple." Ray then, almost giddily, asked William for the rings.

"Oliver Jonas Queen, do you take Dinah Laurel Lance as your wife, to love and cherish?"

Oliver swallowed so he was able to speak, "I do. I love you, Pretty Bird."

He continued to stare at his blushing bride, her shimmering green eyes not leaving him. "Do you Dinah Laurel Lance take Oliver Jonas Queen as your husband to love and to cherish?"

"I do. I love you, Ollie."


End file.
